The Slumber Party Boyz
The Slumber Party Boyz is the 19th episode of Season 1. Plot Sabrina is psyched about today --- it's her big slumber party with her best friend Quinn! They are all SO excited when Sabrina gives them their invitations on the school bus ride home. A few hours later...they're here! "Let's get this party started!" says Sabrina, and the others agree. Carter, meanwhile, thinks it would be cool if he, Spencer, and Logan surprised the girls at the slumber party. Logan agrees, but Spencer's not so sure about this...what if boys aren't allowed? Carter imagines VI showing up to the party and Quinn saying, "Ick! Get out, you BOYS!" We then transition to Brooke's room, where she's playing with her digital pet app on her PhonePad, Mr. Pet. She gives Mr. Pet a donut, then takes him to the panda park. He says "Feed me!" again, causing Brooke to reply, "What now? I JUST fed you!" That's when her dad calls up to her and asks, "Brooke! Can you help your old man vacuum the kitchen floor?" Brooke says she can't right now, because she's playing with Mr. Pet. Suddenly, her dad bursts into the room and grabs Brooke by the arm, dragging her downstairs. Back at the party, Sabrina decides to play her favorite board game with Quinn and Candice: Shenanigans. It's where you roll the dice to move ahead on a game board, but in order to advance you must also draw a Shenanigans card and do whatever the card tells you to. Sabrina finds herself forced to take off her slipper and make her toes talk to each other about the weather. Brooke is cleaning up the kitchen, but she decides to put down the vacuum and pull out Mr. Pet! That's when her dad snatches her phone from her. After, Sabrina and her gal pals play a game of Truth or Dare. It's Sabrina's turn to question Quinn, who chose "Truth." Sabrina asks Quinn what her favorite childhood TV show was. Quinn answered that it was Fan Girl and Gum Gum, and that still, whenever she hears the theme song, she can't help but to wear a bra over her shirt and dance around just like Fan Girl and Gum Gum. Candice turns on the theme song on her phone and Quinn dances around, with the bra over her shirt. That's when Carter, still peeking into the room, asks, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we just showed up and started singing to the girls?" Logan then says it would, but then Spencer has another segment take place in his imagination: The Browne Boyz enter the room, but then Quinn screams "Boys! Get them out of here!" and Candice pushes them out of the room. Spencer then yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carter and Logan then tell him that they would never do such a crazy thing. They then show up at the party and the girls are psyched! They perform "Forget You" for the girls and the love it! Meanwhile, Brooke is cleaning up the room when Mr. Pet beeps again. It's a signal he's powering down, oh no! The episode ends with the girls asking why the boys didn't show up at the party right away. Carter explains the sign mishap. Sabrina and the rest of the girls understand, and Logan says "We'd better go get some sleep ourselves!" Over the end credits, we see Spencer's nightmare. He and his brothers are just minding their own business at home when they hear a knock at the door. Spencer opens the door, and the mailman has a package...just for him! He opens it up to discover a pitch pipe...but it's out of tune. Carter then tells him that it's not a pitch pipe...it's a "whistle pipe." Spencer then says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" again and wakes up to exclaim, "I hate my life!" TriviaCategory:Episodes Fan Girl and Gum Gum are obvious parodies of Fanboy and Chum Chum. When Spencer says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it is also in the exact same way that Oz says it in the episode of said show, "Rattleskunkupine!"